Morgan Cinder
A Doctor that's not afraid to get her hands dirty, Morgan looks forward to her adventures and furthering her medical knowledge. Hoping to one day find her mother while being a valued member of a good crew. Basic Information Nick name: Fire Fly, Mongoose - Lonpo Gender: Female Birthday: 6/20 Age: 19 yrs. Height: 5'6" Weight: 163 Status: Alive Bounty: 10k Personal Information Affiliation: Marines Occupation: Mercenary employed by Stratos Allies: * Seven * Stratos - testing out the waters for now Enemies: * Marines ( for the most part ) Devil Fruit: Not at this moment Background Third born to a poor family of seven children, Morgan was taught that hard work was the only thing that would get her anywhere in life by her father while her mother had been sailing with her crew. Being the Captain of the Cinder Pirates, she'd come home for visits once in a while then also to leave the newest addition to their family home while she continued to sail the East Blue. Having been a pirate since before Morgan was born, Scarlet has been through enough to earn herself quite the bounty on her head. Though constantly away, Morgan thought that to be something of merit and held it as the proof that her mother is a successful pirate and hoped to be like her. Being a man of many trades, the man that took care of her and her siblings had made sure that he would be able to provide for his family at all costs. This being something that he had passed on to Morgan and her other siblings. He had made sure to teach all his children how to repair everything before throwing it away and be creative in their ways of thinking. Time had passed and Morgan had gotten used to the constant struggle of having to keep things going in their home. It was not just a job for their father, but one that they all had contributed to. Much like her father, Morgan took on odd jobs to help gain some money or even trade her services for food. One job she was very good at was cleaning the chimneys of the village. There wasn't one that she couldn't take care of or repair. She'd always be seen with ash all over her face and body which had earned her the nickname of 'Fire Fly.' When Morgan had reached the age of 14, things in her life took a turn for the worst when her village had been attacked and raided. Not having much to begin with, her father had tried to fight the band of raiders off to keep what little they did have. However, his fight had been for not when what little money they did have was taken and he was left bleeding on the ground outside their home. Morgan went from house to house, trying to find the doctor and constantly was told that he was too busy to come and help. Slowly going back to her home, she'd try her best with her older brother to keep the wounds clean and stop the bleeding so he could wait until the doctor came. But that was not to be. Morgan started her training in medicine after making a silent decision that she would never again watch another person suffer. Not if she could help it. With her father being gone, her older two siblings and her took on the home repairs as well as taking care of the younger four. She'd learn through trial and error how to fix and repair anything with just a few basic tools and techniques. She'd look out to the sea and watch for the sails of her mother's ship to come in. When she had not returned home for a few years, she'd look to her younger siblings and smile. "You wait and see. I'll find her when I finally am able to set sail on a ship with my own crew." It was not long after that statement that she had been arrested for theft while trying to clean a neighbor's chimney. After being accused and she denied it, the Marines found on her person the contents of eight wallets and four change purses all belonging to clients that she had taken care of that day. Beginning Arc Morgan had woken to being chained, drugged and thrown into what the Marines had called "The Pirate Games" which were less then fun for those that were involved. Having to endure through wasp attacks and extreme climate changes, Morgan had come to make a promise to a cyborg named Seven who was perhaps the closest thing she had to a friend though brief. Perhaps it was the fact that they had helped each other through the whole ordeal but that was soon to come to an end. After coming to find their freedom of the torturous arena, Morgan once more found herself a captive of the Marines having been taken by Vice Admiral Stratos. What was to come from this, she wasn't sure however she'd watch the scene of the Dragonflies slaughter and feel her time at sea was going to be coming to an end before it truly even began. Now under the employment of Vice Admiral Stratos, Morgan would see what it was that would come from this. So far the man had laid out the rules of their relationship and not only given her things to think about but also a stern warning for her to bare in mind. The line had been drawn and Stratos had made himself clear. Upon the next morning would begin her new life with someone that she truly didn't know in an area that she had never been in but she was free to explore it all she wished so long as she maintained the rules and guidelines laid out for her. Personality Morgan is a level headed woman with a bright smile and cheerful disposition. Not taking anything for granted, she'd rather make sure that everything is in its best working condition before then taking a break and enjoying things like leisure time. Often times, she can be heard humming or singing to herself while doing small tasks or when she believes that she is alone. Though she is cheerful, she is cautious on who she gives her trust to. It has to be earned and until then, she is friendly but still a bit stand offish. However the cheerful disposition often wears off rather quickly when she gets annoyed. Having quite the reputation of being some what of a hot head, she is not opposed to taking anything, including her messenger bag, and swinging. Now under different circumstances, Morgan is finding that there is a darker side to herself and she is not quite sure how she is going to handle it. Stirring a deep need for chaos and havoc to be created, it excites her and draws her to the very brink of madness when pointed out to her. Abilities & Powers Doctor: After the death of her father, Morgan began studying medicine and botany. Able to make medicines, serums, ointments and various other things from the plants in an area. Currently specializing in simple cures, first aid and 'home' remedies. Having a vast knowledge of botany, she is well versed in not only what plants can be used for healing but also what can be used to poison another if not kill them with in a few short hours. Jack of all Trades: Taught from a very young age to maintain the up keep of the house and the things that they have, Morgan has become an all around 'Mr. Fix it' for anything from sewing fabrics to fixing machines. Though not her true calling, she'll spin a wrench if needed and without difficulty. Marksmen: (In training) Morgan is training herself to be effect with a gun. The current model is a standard issue flintlock that was taken from the Armory on the ship that she is on. Practicing daily to not only calm the voices in her head but make her aim impeccable and eventually become a remarkable sharpshooter with any weapon. Swordsmen: (In training) In her free time, Morgan has also taken up the use of the Katana. With constant training in the gym under the watchful eyes of the instructors, she is concentrating on her focus, speed and agility as well as learning the proper way to fight with a blade of such magnificence. Equipment The following changes from day to day on color and metal: * Dress made of fine fabric * High heeled shoes * bracelets on either wrist * delicate earrings * Remains unchanged: * a Flintlock strapped to her upper right thigh Role plays * And the Generation Rises * First Dinner * All's Fair in Death and Deceit * Make the Voices Stop (Sharp Shooting Practice) * Monkey See, Monkey Do. * Hit me and I'll hit you back (Sword Training) * Ashes in the Wind * The Dragonflies Speak * Blood on Your hands